Red
Personality Red is an elf sorcerer who believes he's better than everyone else. He's extremely narcissistic, arrogant, and tends to be flirty occasionally, causing a lot of people to be irritated by him. Despite having a big ego, one of his greatest fears is being ignored and forgotten by his friends. He usually doesn't show that much sympathy for others, but rather mock them, hinting that he may have a sadistic personality. Although, he does seem to care for a few people. He also secretly has depression, in most cases he copes it with his sexual desires. Physical Appearance He has a tan skin tone with freckles on his face and his body, he has short blonde hair, and wears a mainly red outfit. His pupils are blue and he wears tan eye shadow. His hat has a band with a star on it, and a round bell on the end of it. He wears a long cape with a collar that has a star on it. He wears a sleeveless shirt along with a sleeveless jacket dress with a brown belt wrapped around it, and he also wears brown tight leggings. His gloves are long that covers his lower arms, and he also wears high-heeled boots with light brown fur on it and stars on the side. Biography As a child, Red lived in a small town with his parents, he was an only child. This was the time he realized he loved all the attention. He wanted everyone to notice every single part of his life and himself, making him feel superior. Growing up, things didn't go out well for him. One day, his parents lost him and they were never able to find him, and that was when he knew, he felt useless without them. Throughout his years of living alone, when he met Green, he made Red felt like he found the missing piece he was looking for. They started dating for a few months, but unfortunately Red broke up with Green because he thought Green wouldn't be safe around him. Thus making Red feel a whole lot worse from himself. Relationships Purple Red shows to be really attracted to Purple, in this case he flirts with him the most, to the point where he tries to seduce him. But Purple doesn't show the same feeling back, he seems to rather despise him. Though at times, Red is able to get to his affection side, since Purple's one of the only few people he cares about. It's possible that these two might be in a romantic relationship, however Purple's not the type of person to be affectionate a lot. Blue He and Blue are rivals, both of them think they're better than the other. Trivia | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} * Red is pretty skilled at cooking, although not everyone knows about this. * Given the fact that he cooks, he has an apron with the words "fuck the cook" written on it. * He's also pretty good at saxophone, ironically, his favorite type of music is romantic jazz songs. * His canon voice is Prince Naveen from The Princess and the Frog. (DIE MARKIPLIER)